The Birds 3D
by horrormaster645
Summary: in 1985 a group of scientists experiment on different breeds of birds once it got out of hand they birds tried to escape the mountain they were in collapsed on them now 20 years later a earthquake opens the mountain and releases the birds.


The birds 3D

Daytime California rocky mountains couple climbing

Steve

Why can't you climb down? You climbed up.

Beth

Well here's the thing. I'm actually really scared of heights.

Steve

What? Are you serious no wonder it took you so long to get up here? Why didn't you tell me?

Beth

Because I was afraid you'd laugh at me! And I knew how much fun it is for u to rock climb so.

Steve

Well now you're going to have to go down by yourself.

Beth

Aww no I'm not!

Steve

Yes you are don't worry I'm going to wait until you get to the bottom. Okay?

Beth

No!

Steve

Come on.

He grabs a coin

Steve

Heads you go tails I go.

Beth

Fine.

Steve flips the coin and he caught it, it heads

Beth

Two out of three?

Steve

Not a chance.

Beth

Uh you suck!

Steve

I know, I know.

Beth looks down to the bottom of the mountain and kicks a rock as it slowly falls to the bottom.

Beth

No, no way

Fine! But I'm going to cry watch.

Steve

I think you'll be okay.

Beth straps herself as Steve hooks the hook to the cord Beth slowly climbs down the mountain.

Steve

(Yelling)

Don't worry babe you got it.

Beth

Shut up Steve!

A small earthquake starts to happen Beth's cord rips and she gets stuck as Steve is pushed back so he doesn't fall off mountain a coin falls out of his pocket and rolls down a hill to where a big hole starts to open as the coin falls in a bunch of birds start flying out to find Steve were they attack him different kinds of birds ravens, seagulls, crows, and eagles start to peck him his bloods slowly grows bigger to the edge of the mountain where Beth.

Steve

Ahhhhhhhahahahahah!

Beth

Steve? , Steve what's wrong Steve what's happening!

Steve's blood pours down onto her face. She slowly tries to find a way down but the more birds come out of the hole to find Beth and start attacking her as well the birds that finished off Steve and attacked Beth, Beth dies as her blood spills to bottom of mountain. Her hand drops to the ground.

Later that day it's the last day of school and there having a big party at a beach through out to the desert in Ventura California.

Radio host

Good afternoon everyone here in Ventura California the hurricane has passed and summer is here! This morning we experienced a small earthquake and we hear that a bunch of scientists are coming to see what happened so if you see any scientists in the mountains give them some summer fun and a cold one.

There are parties everywhere every street people turn there are more and more parties. Later that afternoon a teenage boy drives off with his motorcycle he parks in a driveway bye the lake he walks to see party goers as he watches a girl comes behind him.

Kathryn

Yea it's pretty much your everyday summer vacation huh?

Garrett

Kat! Hi I didn't know you were coming back for the summer.

Kathryn

Yeah here I am so what are you doing for the summer I hope you're going to get on one of those boats.

Garrett

No I'm here to pick up my sister right now. But I am later though. How about you?

Kathryn

Oh I'm here with Gregg, Shawn, and Victoria.

Garrett

Really where are they?

Kathryn

They're getting a car.

Gregg, Shawn, and Victoria pull up in behind them

Victoria

Kathryn! Come on were going to be late.

Kathryn turns around and turns back to Garrett

Kathryn

Ok I'll be there in a second. I hope u can come tomorrow and ill be at your party tonight don't

Garrett

Bye.

Kathryn gives Garrett a hug and walks off to the car.

Shawn

Hey Garrett nice shirt.

He throws a cup of water at Garrett and drives off.

At a bench a little girl and her friend is waiting as a woman walks and sits next to her.

Michelle

Hi girls.

Charlie and Bridget

Hi.

Michelle

Who are you too waiting for?

Charlie

My brother Garrett.

Michelle looks up and a man jogging without a shirt comes bye

Michelle

Hey.

Michael

Hi.

As he jogs away she looks at him in a way. Garrett walks up

Garrett

Come on lets go.

Bridget

What happened to your shirt?

Garrett

I don't want to talk about it come on.

Michelle

Hello Garrett.

Charlie

Try not to stare at her boobs.

Garrett

Shut up!

Michelle

He, he I like your shirt.

Garrett

Want to throw something at me too.

Michelle

No I like the design.

Man#1

Michelle are you ready to open up.

Michelle

Yeah come on bye.

Garrett

Wait you bought this place?

Michelle

Yeah I'm having it redone.

Garrett

Cool hey I'm having a party tonight you want to come.

Michelle

Sure where is it?

Garrett grabs a pen and rights down the address. On her hand

Michelle

Okay I'll see you there.

A car's wheel squeaks and crashes into a pole. A police car comes to the scene; a police man and the sheriff come out of the car.

Later that night Garrett's party begins Michelle makes it a lot of people showed as Michelle makes her way through the party the man she saw the man she saw jogging Garrett looks around but doesn't see Kathryn any where

Michael

Hey.

Michelle

Hi.

Michael

Michelle

Yeah you did and I saw you.

Michael

Yeah you want something to drink?

Michelle

Sure. (Smileling at each other as they walk to get something to drink,)

They walk to the bar and grab two beers.

In the mountains the police have come to investigate the missing couple

Liz

Hey, so yesterday was the last time Martha saw them?

Briggs

Yeah they said that Steve and Beth went mountain climbing and never showed back up for their dinner date.

Liz

Oh well where's their stuff?

Briggs

(Pointing)Over there.

They walk to their stuff

Liz

Why in the hell would they leave their stuff like this?

Briggs

I don't know. Maybe they took off together.

Liz

Yeah but they were going to get married in like three weeks. It doesn't make sense.

Briggs

Well you want to know what else I found.

Liz

What?

Briggs

Come over here.

They walk to where Steve was killed and find the big hole

Liz

What the hell is that? God it looks like it's endless.

She grabs a flashlight on aims it down the hole but doesn't see anything but darkness

Liz

We got to call seismologist.

Briggs

Yeah I already did. They're coming tomorrow morning.

Liz

Ok what time in the morning?

Briggs

Around 10:30.

Liz

Ok.

Liz trips on something and falls down the hole to find two dead bodies

Briggs

Liz! Liz are you alright?

Liz

Yeah.

Some of the blood is on her hand

Liz

What the fuck? Aaaahhhhhhahhahhhhh!

Briggs

What?

He runs down grabs Liz and pulls her out of the hole.

Briggs

What happened?

Liz

I just found them Steve and Beth dead!

Briggs

Are you sure?

Liz

Yes I'm fucking sure.

Briggs

Alright, alright calm down ok.

Liz

Ok.

Briggs

You ok?

Liz

Yeah.

Briggs

We got to get them out.

They pull out Steve and Beth's corpses.

Briggs

Damn they look like they've been dead for weeks.

Liz

Yeah I know look.

Pointing at the bird pecks.

Liz

It looks like birds did this.

Briggs

Why the hell would birds suddenly start killing people?

Liz

I don't know but were going to find out.

At Garrett's party Michelle and Michael rush to a bathroom

Michelle

God your hot!

Michael

I know so are you.

They start making out and taking off their clothes they start to have sex

Michelle

Wait, wait.

Michael

What? I have a condom.

Michelle

No what's that smell?

Michael

Oh god I don't know.

Michelle walks to the bathtub she see's blood.

Michelle

Oh my god.

Michael

What the hell is that?

Michael pulls open the curtain and find's a teenager dead with the window open.

Michelle

Ahahahahhahahahahah! Oh my god.

Michael

Oh my god.

The police and ambulance come and take the body to the coroner's office

Garrett

Mom?

Liz

Garrett what the hell is this? I ask you to babysit your brother and sister where's Charlie and Matt?

Garrett

Upstairs in their room.

Michael and Michelle are in Michael's car

Michael

Are you ok?

Michelle

you take me home please? My kids are probably worrying.

Michael

You have kids?

Michelle

Yeah I have two girls.

Michael

I have a son and a daughter.

Michelle

You do really?

Michael

Yeah.

Michelle

How old are they?

Michael

Four, five, and twelve. What about You?

Michelle

One's going to turn twelve next month and the other turned three four months ago.

Michael

Oh .I'm sorry about tonight.

Michelle

It's just the way that kid looked who would do that.

Michael

I don't know I'll take you home.

Michael starts his car and drives off as he dives her home she stares at him in a way.

Michael notices that Michelle's looking at him

Michael

What?

Michelle

I'm just trying to figure you out.

Michael

What do you mean?

Michelle

Well, you're smart, cool, funny you just seem amazing.

Michael

Weird.

Michelle

What?

Michael

I was thinking the same exact thing about you.

They smile at each other for a moment as they pull up into Michelle's driveway

Michelle

Thank you for this.

Michael

You're welcome.

They lean towards each other and kiss each other they start to make out again Michelle and Michael get out of the car and go into Michelle's house

Britney

Hey the kids are fast asleep upstairs.

Michelle

Thank you Britney.

She gives Britney some money and escorts her out. Michelle closes the door.

They start to make out again as Michelle takes Michael up stairs into her room they start to take off each other's cloths and begin to have sex.

Garrett

Mom come on I already feel bad.

Liz

I know, why in the hell would you throw a party when I'm ? Because Charlie and matt could have been hurt.

Garrett

I know I'm sorry.

Liz

Oh yeah you're going to be real sorry because your grounded for three weeks.

Garrett

Mom!

Liz

No discussion. Now clean this up now.

The next morning Charlie and matt are sitting on the dock at their house

Matt is fishing and Charlie is lying there trying to get a tan as there talking to Garrett

Matt

I'm not lying to mom.

Charlie

Yeah I'm not lying to mom.

Garrett

Come on you guys I'm going to lose all the summer fun.

Charlie

So?

Garrett

So when you guys get to my age you'll understand.

Charlie

Sure.

Garrett

What if I give you guy's the money for babysitting?

Matt

100 dollars and you got a deal.

Charlie

Each.

Garrett

What? I'm only getting paid 60.

Charlie

We know where you keep your money Garrett were not stupid.

Matt

And it's a 40 dollar deception surcharge.

Garrett

Fine but don't pick up the phone, answer the door or leave the house ok?

The seismologists come to the beach and pack their supplies

Liz

Hi I'm Sherriff Flynn I'm going to be escorting you to the site of the quake.

Daniel

Hi I'm Daniel and this is my partner Mary and bill.

Liz

Alright you guy's ready?

Bill

Yep.

Mary

Let's go.

They get in the truck and drive to the site. As they leave Garrett shows up at the beach as he walks around he sees Kathryn dancing in a bikini.

Garrett

Yeah go Kathryn!

Kathryn

Garrett oh my god I knew you'd come!

Garrett

Yeah I'm here.

Kathryn

He, he.

A man comes out of the water and climbs a mountain to get to the top so he can cliff dive the breed of birds start to circle around him and

Cliff diver

Ahahahahah!

His blood grows bigger and bigger and starts to pour down the water as he dies his body drops to the lake.

At Michelle's house Michelle is in bed as she wakes she finds Michael gone as she goes down stairs he's in the kitchen.

Michael

Hey.

Michelle

Hi.

Alex and Ashley

Hi mommy.

Michelle

Hey girls. How'd you sleep?

Alex and Ashley

Good.

Michelle

That's good.

Alex and Ashley

Michael made us pancakes.

Michelle

He did?

Alex and Ashley

Yeah.

Michelle looks at Michael as he cooks eggs

Michelle

Thank you.

Michael

You're welcome it's no problem actually.

Michelle

I appreciate it though.

He walks to her puts his arms around her waist and kisses her.

He finishes cooking and sets two plates for him and her.

Michael

Here you go.

Michelle

Thank you.

They sit and eat as they talk some more as Michelle's daughters play in the living room.

Liz and the seismologist are where the connecting passage is

Daniel

(Pointing to the screen)

Hey look here see that the quake opened that up and now it's a connecting passage through the mountain down to the lake and maybe further.

Mary

That's the beauty of it were going to be the first to explore it.

Mary and Billy get in their suits and enter the cave

Mary

It's about 300 feet wide Danny.

As they get deeper in the cave they see that the inside is a different

Billy

Mary is it me or does this cane look like a secret labatory or something?

Mary

No you're right it does its strange.

Billy see's a newspaper article that says scientist secret labatory experimenting on birds in June 15th 1980 another article says that scientists disappear.

Billy

Hey I'm feeling some temperature change its about 30 degrees hotter.

Mary

You guy's should see this it's amazing!

Billy

It's incredible.

A feather falls out of nowhere and slowly falls to the ground a bird fly's by taking the feather.

Billy see's some eggs and reaches for it as he does a bird comes up and pecks him on his finger.

Billy

Owe fuck!

Mary

What's wrong?

Billy

Something just bite me!

Mary

Ha, ha yeah right.

Billy

I'm serious!

Billy grabs a flare and lights it sees a whole breed of birds.

Billy

Holy shit!

(Turning around)

Mary

What?

She sees the birds as they are about to attack Mary and Billy scream

Mary

Oh my god.

Daniel

Guys! , guys what's wrong?

Daniel runs down with his equipment and finds Mary screaming and running as she tries to get the birds off of her Daniel drags her out and a bird. As they pull Mary out they see that they tore her body apart only showing bone.

Garrett and Kathryn hang out at the beach and talk Michael and Michelle along with their kids go to the beach as well

Kathryn

So who's watching your brother and sister?

Garrett

Um themselves.

Kathryn

Are you serious? Why?

Garrett

Because I want to be here with you and all my friends.

Kathryn

Won't your mom know you're not there?

Garrett

No she's working all day today.

Kathryn

want to go for a swim?

Garrett

Sure. After we get some drinks.

At the beach she and Michael are sitting

Ring, ring

Michelle

Hello? This is she. What Now? But were at the beach Ok I'll see you in a minute.

Michael

What's wrong?

Michelle

I have to go.

Michael

Where?

Michelle

My pet shop the Sherriff needs me now.

She changes clothes and get's ready

Michelle

I'm sorry.

Michael

It's ok how about I drive you there.

Michelle

Are you sure?

Michael

Yeah my ex wife is coming to get my kids any minute now.

Michelle

What she has a key?

Michael

No my kids let her in.

Michelle

Oh ok girls Britney will be over in just a minute ok?

Alex and Ashley

Ok love you mommy.

Michelle

I love you to.

They kiss and they walk to the car they both get in and drive off

They show up at the pet store they both get out of the car Liz and Daniel are there with the bird in a cage

Liz

Thanks for showing.

Michelle

Yeah what's that?

Liz

Something you have to see.

They walk in the store as she and everyone else walk in Liz uncovers the cage showing the bird

Liz

I want to know what the hell these birds are doing attacking us!

Michelle

How'd you get this?

Daniel shows her the suit with blood and pecks

Daniel

Here there's like thousand's I mean thousands and there fucking pissed!

Michelle

This can't be, did the cave look like a lab or something?

Daniel

Yeah according to my partners who are dead!

Michelle walks to a file cabinet and grabs a newspaper article

Michelle

Look here it says in June 15th 1980 scientist create a underground lab to experiment on different type of birds all over the world they soon realized the birds behavior was different the birds started to mutate got out and attacked some of the scientists so they shut it down they then all the scientists got trapped in side with no way out.

Liz

That's how they survived.

Daniel

The quake caused a passage in a mountain with all the birds inside the passage is through the whole mountain down to the lake.

Michelle

If there are thousands of them it's going to be a while.

Garrett and Kathryn still at the beach everyone is partying until all of the brides and the police come around all of them on the beach

A police man grabs a gun and shoots it up twice causing everyone to stop

D.j.

What the fuck?

Police officer

Listen up the Sherriff's police apartment as declared an emergency get off the beach now!

Party boy

Don't worry we got beer over here!

Everyone

Yeah! Woo

Every one ignores the police and keep partying playing the music as loud as they can

One of the birds flies down and pecks a girl on the cheek

Hot girl

Oh what the fuck?

Girl's friend

What's wrong?

Hot girl

That bird just hit me!

As soon the girls blood drew all the birds started to attack everyone on the beach and in the water

Man#1

Ahhahahahha!

Bikini girl

No! Ahah!

Garrett and Kathryn run to a car and gets inside it they watch in fear as everyone else is being attacked the birds are getting bigger every time they attack people are screaming crying and trying to get away they try to head for the water

Kathryn

Oh my god!


End file.
